


Hanami

by Pe_Guimaraes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pe_Guimaraes/pseuds/Pe_Guimaraes
Summary: What Did Byakuya feel when his little sister left their home to get married?
Kudos: 6





	Hanami

**Author's Note:**

> Hanami is the act of observing flowers, usually sakura (cherry blossoms).
> 
> Please, listen to the OST from Bleach "Here to stay" while reading.

_The last petal is gone now_

_And the first snowflake will already fall_

_So the hunter goes in search of prey_

_The white carpet can grow_

_And quickly be drained like mud_

_For the cherry tree to sprout again_

_As fast as the breath of life_

I wish you were here to see her now.

How stronger she has been.

More mature.

She no longer fears.

But anyway...

Still, she has not lost her innocent essence.

Always willing to help others.

You know...

She looks small like you.

The appearance is similar, there is no denying it.

But she is not that much of a woman, as it were.

She always looks like a little girl.

She is authoritarian.

Impatient.

But she can still be kind.

Smiling shyly as if she didn't want them to know that she does it.

Today she came to me.

In fact, they came.

They came to say they are getting married.

In the end, I already knew.

Them...

But I always avoided thinking how fast it would be.

After all he have done to be with her.

They have always been together ever since.

And he never stopped looking after her.

It was no wonder that soon that day was near.

I know he will never let anything happen to her.

He may not be the smartest.

He's just as stubborn as she is.

Extravagant.

But he is certainly the most loyal.

Dedicated.

And she has never been happier.

All I can do is support them.

I hope she knows...

That she can come back whenever she wants.

But...

It should snow soon.

It will be less flowery now.

I wish you were here.

That you could see.

And tell me everything will be okay.

Hisana ...

Thanks.


End file.
